


机器不防水

by 20_hoziszd



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Kudos: 22





	机器不防水

李知勋睡得好好的，突然感觉有人不断在拍他的脑袋。

“这可怎么办？我完全不会搞啊。他是不是脑子坏掉了？”是权顺荣的声音。你脑子才坏掉了。李知勋张口想骂回去，却发现自己说不出话，只听见不知道从哪传来“滋滋滋”的电流声。

他睁眼一看，权顺荣站在他面前，拿着手机在给谁打着电话，“我才刚带回家的，怎么这就坏了。这是我最喜欢的……不行，我不换，我就只要这一个。其他的我都不要。”

机器人？李知勋这才反应过来，他现在并不是躺在酒店的床上，而是靠在一面墙上。全身都使不上劲，也说不出话，刚才听见的的电流声似乎就是从他口里发出来的。

“啊！他睁开眼睛了！我要怎样做？”权顺荣还在和电话里的人交流着，“重启一下吗？”

重启？等一下！直觉告诉他应该立刻阻止权顺荣，可无论他怎样努力还是说不出话，只是让电流声越来越大。李知勋看着权顺荣伸手在他脑后摸索着，不知道权顺荣按到哪处，脑后传来一阵酥麻感，困意来袭，李知勋缓缓睡过去。

李知勋再次醒来的时，还是靠在那面墙上，自己的后腰处插着条电线，全身暖洋洋的。他张开口，发现自己终于能说出话，“权...顺...荣...”没有人应答。李知勋尝试活动一下，除了手脚有点僵硬以外，其他地方没什么问题，他伸手拔掉后腰处的电线，走出房间门口。

“权顺荣？”李知勋沿着走廊一路走出去。权顺荣正坐在客厅地上，手里拿着一本书，听见他的声音惊喜地抬起头，起身朝他走来，“你醒啦！对不起，我忘记给你充电了。”

“充电？”原来后腰上的电线是在给他充电，李知勋试探性地问权顺荣，“你知道我叫什么名字吗？”

权顺荣牵着他的手走到沙发坐下，“唔...名字吗？我没有想好，你有想叫的名字吗?”

“李知勋。我的名字叫李知勋。”李知勋观察他的表情，的确像是第一次认识他，和他们第一次见面时的表情一模一样，“这到底是个什么样的世界？”

尽管世界全变了，不是他所认知的世界，但权顺荣还是他认识的那个权顺荣。像他们初次见面一样，那时候的权顺荣热情地向李知勋介绍他自己，现在的权顺荣热情地向他介绍这个世界。这个世界和他在科幻片里看见的一样。人类靠营养剂维持生命。就像他充一次电能活动很久一样，人类服一管营养剂就能维持很久。打开窗户看见的不是蓝天，而是在空中飞来飞去的汽车。  
几乎每个人从小时候便拥有属于自己的机器人，除了像权顺荣这样的，现在才拥有他。李知勋问权顺荣为什么。权顺荣还在认真地研究他的说明书，听见他的话：“我想有人陪我说说话。”

“为什么选我？”成千上万的机器人，为什么就偏偏选中他。

权顺荣头也没抬，理所当然地说：“因为我只想要你呀。”

“为什么…只想要我…”

可能是他想错了，权顺荣也许并不是他熟悉的那个权顺荣，因为权顺荣不会像这样，赤裸裸地盯着他说：“因为我只喜欢你。”

李知勋沉默了一会儿，抢过权顺荣手里的说明书翻看，“我也要看看。”说明书上有说怎样机器人散热吗？

尽管这个世界变了很多，但人一样要上班，权顺荣不在家，李知勋便自己找乐子。把家里翻过一遍，在某个角落发现了积尘的游戏机。一连接上就看见权顺荣惨痛的游戏记录。李知勋打了两关，总觉得少了些什么，打开家里的小冰箱，里面都是不同口味的营养剂，准备关上时李知勋眼尖地发现熟悉的包装，这世界居然有可乐？反正权顺荣不在家，李知勋开了一罐尝味道，发现还是和以前一样。也许是机器人的缘故，喝完一罐没有任何饱胀感，他又开一罐新的继续喝，一边打游戏一边吨吨吨把冰箱里的可乐全喝完。他倒是舒爽，却差点吓坏权顺荣。下班一回家发现李知勋躺在沙发上不断嗝气，地上摆着几个可乐空罐，如果不是李知勋再三保证自己没有任何问题，并翻出说明书里，标明机器人也能进食那一页，权顺荣非把他送去机器人维修中心不可。

自从发现身体的变化后，李知勋开始拿着说明书研究自己的身体。李知勋原本就不太爱看书，连漫画书也不爱看，更别提冗长的说明书，看完后面几页便忘光前面的内容。因为这个还吓哭权顺荣好几次。

第一天按照说明书里写的，摸着自己的后脑勺寻找休眠按钮，却不小心按到关机键，两眼一黑又睡了过去。权顺荣回到家发现他躺在床上怎么叫也叫不醒，以为又是哪里坏了，左拍右拍也没见好。幸好权顺荣还记得按一下重启键，不然他就要被送去返厂重修。

第二天终于找对休眠模式按钮，轻轻一按，就感到疲惫感袭来，闭上眼睡了个舒服觉。可他却忘记调醒来时间，等他醒来时权顺荣抱着他哭得稀里哗啦。

第三天想测试自己的电池容量，结果连续几天不睡觉。把家里的游戏都打通关了，也不见自己像刚来的那样。倒是苦了权顺荣，自从有了李知勋，他再也不用抱着玩偶睡觉，每天就抱着软软的李知勋睡。可李知勋天天晚上不睡觉打游戏，他的睡眠质量急剧下降。后来李知勋看他眼下的乌青才放弃自己的实验。

就这样在家瞎琢磨，李知勋把自己现在的身体构造研究得七七八八，就剩下最后一个东西。说明书上也没详细写，只画了个爱心加个love，没有说明他一直不敢乱碰，留到了现在。但人终究还是敌不过自己的好奇心。

在哪来着？李知勋回忆着书上的内容，往自己的后腰摸。充电口附近，好像真的有一个微微凸起的地方。李知勋轻轻一按，陌生的酥麻感立刻从脊椎传达到身体各处。出现异样的，还有他已经抬头的下半身，以及他从未触碰过的后穴。

李知勋忍不住用双腿缠住被子不断扭动，性器和被子一起摩擦，前端吐出透明的液体沾到被子上。更要命的是后穴不断传来的瘙痒感，李知勋试探地伸手触摸自己的后穴，发现那早就湿淋淋地，穴口一张一合，刚把手指伸进去，就被里面的穴肉紧紧地吸住，体内的瘙痒感稍微缓和了一些。李知勋寻找着源头，却发现无论他怎样抠弄，也没办法消除这种感觉，直到他戳到一块软肉，强烈的快感涌上来，遮盖住瘙痒感。他寻着那块软肉，不断戳弄着，把自己送上高潮。然而体内的瘙痒并没有消散，反而加倍了。这回他一边撸动自己的性器，一边继续刺激自己的敏感点，但这还不够，远远不够。

权顺荣一回家发现客厅没有人，房间里却传来断断续续的声音，像小猫叫一样。他推开半掩的房门，被眼前的情景吓了一跳。李知勋全身光溜溜的，正把头埋在他的枕头上，撅着屁股自渎，听见他回来的声音，抬起头看他，拖着鼻音：“顺荣~我好痒~”

“哪…”权顺荣发现自己看得口干，咽了咽口水，走近床边，“哪痒了？”

李知勋把他拉到床上，抓住他的手往自己身下带，“这里~好痒…”又急迫地扒下权顺荣的裤子，握住他高高翘起的性器就想往自己后穴塞。

权顺荣虽然身下硬的不行，但他也明白此刻李知勋的状态并不正常，“等一下！我去看看说明书。知勋你…唔…”

看个屁说明书。做个爱还看什么说明书。他能等，李知勋等不及了，权顺荣还没回来前他已经自己玩了很久，还是觉得不满足，总感觉需要被什么东西填满。好不容易等到人回来了，脱裤子提枪上就完事，这会儿竟然想着去看说明书？李知勋直接捂住他的嘴，对准位置坐下去，“啊…好舒服…”后穴被填得满满当当，和自己玩的感觉完全不一样，“顺荣…动一动吧…”

“知勋，你先停一下…”

这时候居然还能忍？李知勋故意收缩了一下后穴，“顺荣，用力点~”

原本李知勋里面就很紧，又被突然夹了一下，权顺荣差点就这样射了。深呼吸一口气，把李知勋推到在床上，又把他翻了个面，让他跪趴着，掐着他的腰整根插入，开始用力操干起来。擦过某个点，感受到肉穴突然收缩，故意往那慢慢磨。

这人太不乖了，天天在家研究各种奇奇怪怪的东西，让他担心得不行，每天上班都在想着他在家里干嘛。今天竟然自己开启了性爱模式玩，不教训他一顿，以后还不知道要闹出些什么事。

“呜…顺荣…快点…用力点…”

“以后还敢乱玩吗？”

“不敢了…呜呜…给我吧…顺荣~”

李知勋拖着声音向他求饶，权顺荣再大的气也没了，又觉得不能这么轻易原谅他，只好继续掐着他的腰闷头苦干。然而李知勋像喂不饱的小猫一样，一直向他讨粮。就算权顺荣存粮再多，也没办法比得过一个机器人。最后不管缠在他身上啃着他脖子的李知勋，背着他找到说明书，终于关上性爱模式。权顺荣已经大汗淋漓，腿还有些软，瘫坐在沙发上。

恢复正常的李知勋从他身上下来，不好意思地看着他，看权顺荣疲惫的样子，“要不我帮你洗澡吧？”

怎么听着像是他被上了一样？权顺荣听着感觉不对劲，但身上黏糊糊的感觉不好受，李知勋大腿根还沾满他射出来的东西，“一起洗吧。”

自从权顺荣禁止他瞎研究后，李知勋又没乐子了。只好翻出游戏机，继续打游戏。

“知勋，我走啦！”“嗯。”

“我走了哦！”“知道了。”

“知勋~我真的走啦~”李知勋这才把视线从游戏机转移到权顺荣身上，“怎么了？”说着要走的人，连门都没开，就站在玄关撅着嘴看着他，“知勋送我去车站吧~”

都多大个人了，还要送。李知勋这样想着，却跟着权顺荣第一次走出家门，去看外面的世界。家外面和原来的世界宿舍外面没什么不同，除了头顶上飞来飞去的汽车。

权顺荣似乎害怕他走丢，一出门就牵住他的手。两个人走了没多久，迎面遇上一个中年妇女，应该是他们的邻居，看见权顺荣便想走过来打招呼。李知勋下意识想收回手，却发现权顺荣牵得很紧。

“顺荣要去上班了？这是你新买的机器人？你家机器人长得可真好看，不过怎么把他带上了?”那妇女一走过来就开始叽叽喳喳地说话，刚开始权顺荣还笑着想回话，但那个妇女还在继续说，“机器人就应该待在家呀，怎么跟着你出来了。是不是程序出什么故障了？要是有什么问题赶紧去换一个...”

“不用了。他很好。”权顺荣毫无笑意，紧皱眉头：“他不是机器人，是我的爱人。”也不管那妇女听见会是什么表情，牵着李知勋往车站走。

“疯了吧？把机器人当爱人。”后头传来那个妇女的声音。

权顺荣生气了。除了在练习室，李知勋很少会看见他这么生气，可是李知勋很高兴。这个世界真的很好，不仅可以光明正大地牵手，还可以理直气壮地说他是我的爱人。他低头看了看权顺荣肉乎乎的手，忍不住回握，十指相扣。

即使刚才清清楚楚地听见权顺荣说的话，李知勋还是想再听一次，“权顺荣，为什么要生气？她说的没错呀，我的确是机器人。”

权顺荣停下脚步，回头看着他的眼睛，认真地说：“知勋，你和他们不一样。你有情感，有独立的思维，你是个活生生的人。你不是机器人，是我的爱人。”

听见自己想听的话，李知勋却有些慌张，“车来了，你走吧，不要迟到了。”他示意权顺荣抬头看朝这里飞来的汽车。

“知勋不能和我一起上班吗？知勋不想出去逛逛吗？”权顺荣握着他的手不肯放。

李知勋指指车站的告示牌，“机器人不能坐公共交通。”他松开权顺荣的手，“快上班吧，我在家等你回来。”

权顺荣一步三回头，“知勋，我下次会带你一起出去的。”

李知勋以为权顺荣只是在随便说说。没想到第二天一早，屋外停了辆车。李知勋第一次近距离接触这个世界的车，像原世界的新概念车一样，没有轮子，里面装饰和原来世界没太大差别，但多了许多按钮。

“权顺荣，你会开车吗？”权顺荣在原来的世界考了驾照，但他没见他开过，更没搭过他的车。

权顺荣信誓旦旦地说：“放心，我以前学过的。”只见他这里按一下，那里按一下，又拉拉车内的拉杆，就是没看见车有任何反应，“奇怪，怎么不动呀？”权顺荣急的满头大汗还是没找到车无法启动的原因。

李知勋无奈地看着他抹了一把额头上的汗，按下写着“自动驾驶”的按钮，车开始慢慢升到空中。权顺荣这才恍然大悟，“原来可以自动驾驶啊。”好不容易让车启动，权顺荣又不知道从哪输入目的地。最后还是李知勋琢磨了一下，找到地方输地址。“去海边？”李知勋不懂为什么要去海边，在原来的世界里他们去过很多次。

“知勋不喜欢吗?我在网上搜索热门约会地点，推荐的就是那。”李知勋想到权顺荣认真地戳着手机搜索的样子就想笑，“喜欢。我们去看看吧。”

到达目的地后，李知勋明白为什么那会被称为约会圣地。满沙滩都是各种各样的情侣，有一起晒太阳的，有一起堆沙子的，也有在海岸边接吻的。李知勋和权顺荣混进里面，像普通小情侣一样，牵着手沿着沙滩慢慢走。

“权顺荣。我很喜欢。”很喜欢这个世界，也很喜欢你。

“真的吗？我就知道你一定会喜欢的。”权顺荣听见他的话，松了一口气，“我以后多带你出来走走，不能总是窝在家里。要下去玩玩吗？”权顺荣指指在海边相互泼水玩的小情侣们。

李知勋看他期待地看着自己，点点头。刚脱掉鞋，踏进水里便觉得有些不对劲，好像手脚使不上劲。权顺荣已经走进海里，朝他招手示意他过去。隔壁那对小情侣互相泼着水，他却没有办法避开，瞬间被淋湿一半。权顺荣在喊他快过去，他迈不开步子，水似乎开始渗进他身体里面，全身变得冰冷，身体里发出熟悉的电流声。糟了，李知勋这才想起之前为了测电池容量一直没充电，再加上之前开启性爱模式耗了不少电。电量不足会自动开启低电量模式。而之前说明书上写着，低电量模式会自动关闭防水功能。他倒下去前一刻，看见了权顺荣惊慌失措的脸。这回权顺荣又不知道该哭多久。

李知勋睡着睡着，突然感觉有人不断在拍他，“知勋，知勋。”

“别拍了。不是说过东西不是拍两下就能修好的吗？”李知勋无奈地睁开眼，权顺荣正坐在他床边，头发滴着水。

“啊？什么修好？”权顺荣不懂他说些什么，举起自己黑屏的手机，委委屈屈地向李知勋诉说自己带手机去潜水，结果没想到手机不防水的事情。

李知勋这才意识到，他已经回到现实世界，亦或者是他的梦醒了。也不知道那个世界的李知勋能不能修好，有没有备份，权顺荣会不会伤心。

他忍不住打断权顺荣的话，掐着他肉乎乎的脸颊肉，“权顺荣，记住了，机器不防水。”


End file.
